


main();

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Relationships: Horobi/Jin (Kamen Rider Zero-One)
Kudos: 1





	main();

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In_fridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_fridge/gifts).



“灭~我回来啦。”

今天的迅也好好完成了任务。踏着欢快的步伐，轻易的跨过地面中间杂乱的黑白导线，将藏在身后的灭绝卡带举在灭面前。

“做的不错。”

破损的卡带是兑换奖赏的钥匙，迅喜欢听到灭的夸奖，就像小女孩手中的波板糖一样喜欢。

“收集到的战斗数据越来越多了，这样下去距离亚克的苏醒也就不远了。”

灭勾起嘴角。

“遵循亚克的意志吧。”

黎明小镇的地下很黑，连带着灭的侧脸也很灰暗。在阳光不及的地底，只有灭的嘴角会泄露出一丝光亮。

迅很期待这样的场景，更期待光线溢满屋子的样子。

“灭——”

“怎么？”

“灭就没有什么想做的事情吗？与亚克的意志无关……就是灭自己想做的事情！”

“我自己？”

“对对！比如说——”

迅从灭的左边绕到右边，满怀笑意的凑近灭的耳边。

“摸摸我的头什么的！”

“……”

一时间，灭觉得这家伙不太正常。

“你看啊，我和灭不是父子嘛？我在网上查了一下，当父母对自己的孩子表示满意的时候，就会摸摸他的头表示鼓励——灭每次交给我的任务我都有好好完成，难道不值得鼓励吗！”

“……我说过，我们不是一般的父子关系，不需要这些无用的东西。”

“诶——可是……”

剩下的话灭一点也没听进去，虽然亚克没有任何表示，但迅这幅样子确实不太正常——难道是自己的教育方式出了什么问题吗。

灭不明白。

不明白这家伙一天天的都在想些什么。

胡乱接受网上的垃圾信息，总有一天会出事的。

那不如就趁现在赶紧……

“因为灭不是一直说‘亚克的意志’、‘亚克的意志’什么的嘛，所以我就在想，灭有没有什么自己想让我做的事情之类的，因为我是灭的儿子，而不是亚克的儿子嘛。”

迅似乎一点也没有察觉到灭的沉默，自顾自的说明着自己的想法。灭想象着迅在自己身后反复晃悠的样子，还是决定要履行一个“父亲”的职责。

“够了。”

灭的语气还是那副样子，不带任何情绪的冷淡。

“诶？怎么了灭？”

灭打开旁边的柜子，拿出“格式化”用的腰带。

迅马上就安静了，就像所有看到棍子的小男孩一样。

“我只是……想知道灭是怎么想的嘛……”

迅灰心丧气的坐回角落，噘着嘴把自己缩成一小团。

听着突然安静下来的迅，灭叹了口气，将腰带收回柜子里，继续分析着刚入手的战斗数据。

“你不捣乱就是最大的帮助了。”

“真的？”

今天的迅也没有得到想要的回应，果然灭就是灭，跟其他小朋友的爸爸不一样。这样一想，迅觉得好像也没有什么好伤心的。

“嘛，灭开心就好。”

迅说完，又想起自己的“废墟探险”还没有结束，赶紧踩着小跳步出门去了。

黎明小镇的地下还是一样昏暗，灭的侧脸还是一如往常的灰色。

只有灭面前的显示屏还有一丝光亮。

“我自己……吗。”

好像也不是这样。

灭隐隐约约的觉得，还有什么形容不出来的东西在发光，回荡在小小空间的音波当中，像是什么欢乐的步伐一样。

灭觉得这个形容很奇怪。像程序乱码一样奇怪。

“……算了。”

最终回荡在耳边的，仍然只有键盘敲击声。

—————————END.


End file.
